


Rescue

by Kanarek13



Category: White Collar
Genre: Fanart, Gen, can be seen as Peter/Neal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 06:42:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5196041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanarek13/pseuds/Kanarek13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>A/N:</b><span> For <span class="ljuser i-ljuser i-ljuser-type-P"></span></span><a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="http://elrhiarhodan.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://elrhiarhodan.livejournal.com/"><b>elrhiarhodan</b></a> who has already put in my head the entire story to go with this pic :D It pushes soooo many of my buttons :P I couldn't resist :P D'awwww ♥</p>
    </blockquote>





	Rescue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elrhiarhodan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrhiarhodan/gifts).



> **A/N:** For [](http://elrhiarhodan.livejournal.com/profile)[**elrhiarhodan**](http://elrhiarhodan.livejournal.com/) who has already put in my head the entire story to go with this pic :D It pushes soooo many of my buttons :P I couldn't resist :P D'awwww ♥

  
[ ](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/gtd6onj39z57x2s/rescuem.png?dl=0)  



End file.
